Aliens Vs Predator Vs Halo
by BornSil3nt
Summary: The story of the merging of two conflicts. A massive free for all between Aliens, Predator, Covenant, and Humanity.
1. Prologue

**I dont own these franchises. I put this under Halo because the story mostly pertains to the characters introduced in Halo. The only characters I tookfrom Aliens Vs. Predator were the actual species of Alien, and Predator. As always I appreciate the reviewers for taking the time to read my work and I only get the opprotunity to post something on this site about once or twice a week so i'm glad everyone enjoys them. Now without further ado I introduce to you Aliens Vs. Predator Vs. Halo!**

"…We have a problem Captain…" the Elite stated as he watched the screen in front of him. He was on the bridge of a Covenant freighter that was inbound for High Charity. The ship carried nearly than 1,000,000 gallons of refined harvested plasma. The crew was small and only consisted of about 12 Elite soldiers and 9 Grunts.

"Slipspace rupture dead ahead sir!" the same Elite added.

"That is impossible. I cannot see a thing…" the Captain answered.

"Trust me. I would never deceive you."

"Perhaps we've been gone for way to long?"

A few loud clunks were heard above them. Something had crashed into the hull…possibly more than one something. The other Covenant on the bridge consisted of only 5 Grunts and they shuddered when they heard the collision.

"Cerg. I need you to investigate this disturbance immediately. I will call Karr to co-pilot in your absence." The Captain ordered and opened the maintenance corridor that would lead him outside the freighter. Cerg began to leave the bridge but was stopped suddenly by the Captain once again.

"You might need this…" The Captain uttered and tossed Cerg a Needler.

Cerg nodded and dashed down the corridor to the airlock. Once the hatch was opened he drifted outward toward the cargo hold. He noticed a jagged object extending outward from the hull of the ship over the cargo hold. He activated active camo before entering the devastated cargo hold.

There was little room to walk inside from all supplies. Storage containers lay toppled and overturned all over the place. In the midst of it all plasma bolts had eaten through the walls. Cerg trudged through the room and stopped suddenly as he heard a sound from his right. It was a strange noise of some sort of ancient creature or animal. A red light fell upon Cerg's right hip. He felt as though he was being studied or watched. Cerg raised his Needler and pointed it toward the light's source. He could almost see the light end at an outline of some unknown watcher.

Then a pair of green lights flashed once and a pair of threatening eyes stared him down. A blue light came forth from an object upon this thing's shoulder and Cerg was sent crashing into the opposite wall. The last thing he saw was the body of yet another Elite drug into the hold and hung by his entrails. It was none other than the Captain himself. His Gold armor was stained with his own blood. The Predator revealed itself to the dying Captain by hitting a button on his wrist. The stealth disappeared and the Predator extended his claws. The head of the Captain was sliced from his shoulders and yet another skull trophy was added to this hunter's collection. Cerg watched the Predator climb back into his pod and disengage. Cerg felt himself being carried away by the void and watched his old life slip away before he finally let death overtake him.


	2. Distressed

John opened his eyes as the Cryogenics Chamber of which he had lain dormant within was opened. As a dizzy disorientation left him his eyes went into focus on the tech standing before him.

The tech saluted and then helped him out of the tube. "Did you sleep well sir?"

"Yeah thanks." Master Chief answered.

"Mother needs you on the bridge straight away. She seemed a little concerned…"

"Then relay to her that I should like to get into my suit and then I will meet with her asap."

The tech nodded and turned to leave. The Master Chief turned to a large pantry with his name and number inscribed on it. "Spartan 117" was written upon both doors. He inserted his ID card and it slowly fell open to reveal his Mark V armor within. A short time later he was ready to slide his helmet on and head for the bridge of the cruiser "Lonely Day". He was led by an escort of Marines who were all whispering amongst themselves. They knew something was up and as always they wanted to know more.

The Chief parted with them once he reached the mess hall. The bridge was dead ahead from here. He strode past the Marines who were hanging around the mess hall off duty. Something told the Chief that they would need this break. He entered the double doors of the bridge and walked past the many small monitoring stations to the mainframe. The image of a female AI was seen emerging from it. The Lonely Day was a prototype that allowed the AI to pilot it without a human captain. The AI was codenamed "Mother" as it was the most advanced AI ever that had been enlisted by the military. The geeks that worked in the science department of UNSC were of course going crazy over her as well. However the UNSC only half owned her. Weyland Yutani Corp promised to fund the UNSC for another decade if they were allowed to take her in for experimentation. Almost reluctantly the militia agreed to the demands of Weyland Yutani and that is where this operation began. Lonely Day has been dispatched from Reach blindly with one intention…seek and destroy…

"Greetings Spartan 117."

"Hello Mother…"

Master Chief didn't trust the AI and was reluctant to let it pilot the whole ship without a crew of pilots or a captain. He was always on edge around her because there was just some sort of feeling he got about this new…advance…

"You wanted to see me?" Master Chief added to continue.

"Yes. It seems I have found something."

"Go on."

"I've received a number of different troubling distress signals coming from a colony not far from our position."

"Do you have a name for me?"

"TS-857. I feel you should also know the distress involved many distinct languages. Human, Covenant, and a couple other ancient races that I have failed to identify at this point in time."

"Keep trying…I'd like to know what all we're fighting against."

"I understand. You should get the soldiers ready."

"Understood."

"Oh and Chief one more thing…"

The Master Chief turned back around to face her.

"You have control of this operation thus far but if things escalate and Weyland Yutani and UNSC give the order for me to take control then I trust you will grant me your approval of this power?"

Master Chief turned and left without answering her question. He entered the mess hall and the marines turned to give him that look of "What should we do? Whats goin on?".

"Boys…" Chief uttered. "Its go time. Grab your gear and find a Pelican…I'll brief you on the way down…"

The Marines shouted and cheered loudly and chaos ensued. The ranking officers could not calm them as they all rushed for the armory. The Master Chief went to face a window and removed his helmet to view the stars and TS-857. The colony had come to view and was just the same as all the other space colonies Weyland had set up. Same thick gray gloom and unlit surface. This mission or operation or whatever you want to call it…was going to suck...


End file.
